The Spy
by aahria
Summary: The Heart Pirates looked up at the woman again. "You shouldn't get too involved with her." She picked up a rag and started to clean the nearby table. "She's a sweet girl, but she's dangerous. You saw what she did to that man. He was lucky she didn't kill him." TLawxoc Lawxoc Trafalgarxoc ocxLaw
1. The Bar

**Chapter one**

* * *

"Sorry. I'm not interested."

A sigh escaped Suiren's lips as another man attempted to coax her to bed him. It's been like this ever since she arrived at the bar. Multiple men have approached her and each time she sent them away.

The man, who had introduced himself as Luka, didn't seem to take no for an answer.

"Aw, come on baby. It'll be fun. I promise." He grinned. He was attractive at least, with his white-blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and tan cargo pants. Though, taking away the attractive aspect of the man left only his lecherous eyes. He was fixated at the pink haired beauty in front of him.

She had pale pink hair, matched with bored lilac purple orbs. Her skintight white crop top hugged her upper body, with a black cardigan. Her bosoms were not as large as he normally liked his women to be, but rather average. A C cup, he mused to himself. His eyes then trailed down to her legs and he unconsciously licked his lips. She wore high waisted shorts that reveled her long legs. He wanted those legs to be wrapped around his waist as she screamed his name.

Noticing his lustful gaze, she narrowed her eyes. She wished she could just slit his throat. It took all of her to refrain herself from doing so. She happened to like this bar. It served the best cherry limeade in the East Blue.

"No thanks." She replied as she sipped her limeade, hoping the blonde would leave her alone. She tilted her glass and watched the ice stick together.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her free arm. She almost winced at the brute force. It was sure to leave a bruise later. She cursed her sensitive skin.

"What, you think you're too good for me?" Luka snarled, bringing his face close to hers.

She could smell the cheap alcohol in his breath. It wasn't a pleasant smell. However, she remained unfazed by his sudden aggression. After all, she was somewhat of a mercenary. She is used to rough treatment. She gave the man a dangerous look, narrowing her amethyst orbs. "Let go. I don't like being man-handled."

"Why yo-" Luka's eyes widen as he was cut off in mid-sentence. It took him a couple of seconds to understand why he was unable to consummate the oxygen around them.

Around his mouth and nose area appeared a cloud like substance. His hand let go of Suiren and hastily reached the cloud substance, frantically trying to get it off but without avail.

Suiren sighed and placed her drink down as Luka's muffled cries spread throughout the bar. She could hear his friend's yelling, desperately trying to help Luka. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't get the substance off. His face was now turning a pale blue shade due to the lack of oxygen.

Suiren rolled her eyes and placed her attention back to her drink as he fell to the ground. She could hear murmurs through the bar and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luka's buddies preparing themselves to fight, taking out their weapons.

"Relax." She sighed. "He's only unconscious. Now get lost."

They gave each other uneasy looks before cautiously picking up Luka. Not once did they take their eyes off Suiren. As if they expected her to attack them at any given moment.

Fortunately for them, she was in a good mood. She was simply here to drink her drink, nothing more and nothing less.

Unknowingly to her, in the bar she had caught the attention of a certain dark surgeon.

* * *

Shachi, Bepo, Penguin and Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates were just passing by in Akaihana(a) to stock up. After a long run of battles and sailing/diving they needed to restock.

In Akaihana, they stopped stopped at multiple markets and weaponry shops as well as machinery stores. Not only did they need to stock up on food, they needed to the correct materials and tools to fix their submarine and weapons.

Post shopping, Shachi and Penguin felt it was still too early to head back to the sub. Despite Law's annoyance and resistance, he eventually gave into their pleas.

Law rolled his eyes and let out a defeated sigh as the two rejoiced in front of a bar. The duo cheered as if they were children that just turned 18, with the legal rights to drink.

Walking into the bar, he noted that the bar was nothing special. The interior design and decoration were rather gloomy and had no particular fancy design.

After taking a sip of the glass drink, he was unimpressed. The sake was relatively dull and had no particular distinct taste. Overall, he'd consider this bar an average pirate bar, customers consisting of pirates and bandits alike. His stormy grey eyes lazily took in the people in the bar until it landed upon an odd sight.

He raised an eyebrow at the out of place girl. Compared to the surrounding grimy men and skimpy women in the bar, the girl was rather petite and almost delicate. It was as if someone brought her to the bar full of criminals against her will.

Following his initial thought of her being petite, he confirmed that she was indeed a fairly small girl, probably around 5'1 or 5'2, probably no older than 20. She was casually sipping a red drink while ignoring the advances of multiple men.

The current man, who approached the girl, was a blonde with sharp cerulean eyes. He had a smug look on his face and was leaning on the counter with one arm supporting his face.

Law looked away from the pinkette, losing the interest he had previously and boredly stared at the arguing duo in front of him.

Pointless.

Law just wanted to go back to the sub and repair the wounded machinery. However, since Shachi and Penguin are the lead mechanics, he figured it'd be best for the two to enjoy themselves before indulging in work. He mentally chuckled. They were lucky he was a kind captain.

Loud gasps and screeching screams pulled Law out of his thoughts and he scanned the room for the cause.

To his surprise, the man that was conversing with the pink haired woman was clutching his face, frantically trying to pull off the white substance that was present.

His eyes flickered over to the woman. She was looking at her drink with interest, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She tilted her head slightly and turned her attention to the blonde as he hit the floor.

A smile crossed Law's features as he excitedly watched a group of men unsheathe their weapons.

Remaining poised, the woman only sighed and returned to her drink. "Relax." She said calmly as if this was a daily occurrence. "He's only unconscious. Now get lost."

The group of men scrambled to pick up the unconscious man on the floor and ran out of the bar.

Law's smile widen as he watched the woman's back as if waiting for her to make another move.

"Senchō."

Law turned his head to his first mate. Bepo was a white polar bear that wore an orange jumpsuit. He was the navigator of the crew.

"Yes?"

"That woman…" He trailed, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Go on,"

"Sumimasen(1)." A look of depression quickly crossed the bear's face as a gloomy atmosphere surrounded the air.

Law sighed and motioned the bear to go on. This was a daily occurrence. Bepo is rather sensitive and apologizes for almost everything and anything.

"That woman, I've seen her in one of the wanted posters earlier." He paused, taking a sip of his juice. "They call her 'Sukai Akuma Suiren'(z). I think she has a bounty of 120 million beli."

"I'd stay away from her if I were you." A voice interrupted. The pirates looked over at the origin of the voice.

"Why?" Penguin questioned, voicing everyone's thoughts. Other than the obvious, the woman can't possibly be that frightening… or is she?

"Sheesh, you guys really don't know anything huh." Another spoke, laughing at the same time. Law glared at the man and folded his fingers to serve as a chin rest.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Machi and this is Koi." He introduced, taking a huge gulp of his sake while pointing to his companion. Machi was a man of short stature with a big black beard. As he smiled, there were gaps in his mouth, revealing many missing teeth. Koi on the other hand was a tall thin man with a sullen face and multiple facial piercings.

"Everyone knows she's trouble." Koi spoke, setting his glass down on the table. "Rumors are she's a witch."

The pirates were taken aback. That was not the explanation they were expecting. They were expecting an explanation along the lines of 'She murdered a group of children' or 'She kidnaps villages and cooks them for breakfast.'

"A-A witch?" Shachi stuttered, coloring draining from his face. Instantly Shachi thought of curses and spells. Oh no, he did not want to be cursed.

"Yes." Machi nodded, putting an arm around his friend. "I heard, she turns people into insects or animals and keep them as pets."

"Senchō (2), I don't want to be an bug." Penguin cried.

"Or an animal!" Shachi chimed.

"What's wrong with being an animal?" Bepo asked. Another gloomy cloud formed around his head.

Shachi and Penguin perked up, as if just remembering that Bepo was indeed an animal. They frantically tried to form words to take back their earlier statements.

Law only rolled his eyes at the men. What a ridiculous rumor. Why would anyone want to turn people into animals for the sole reason of keeping them captive?

Suddenly a fist violently hit Koi and Machi's head. The duo held the forming bump and glared at the perpetrator. She was the waitress of the bar. She was rather masculine, Law noted. Though busty. She wore a black apron with a note pad in the right pocket.

"Don't make things up! Idiots." Her emerald jewels trailed over at the pirates. "Sorry guys, Machi and Koi are just bitter that Suiren beat their asses last month."

With that said, she chuckled at the memory, while the two men grumbled to themselves.

Law raised an eyebrow. Intriguing.

Being able to beat both men who were possibly twice her size is quite a feat.

His eyes trailed toward the pink haired beauty and watched down her drink and walk out of the bar.

As the woman disappeared behind the wooden doors, Law turned his attention back to his crew and the waitress.

Shachi and Penguin let out a relieved sigh, but their relief was cut short.

"Though I would advise you to not get to involved with her. " She warned as she picked up a rag and started to clean the nearby table. "She's a sweet girl, but she's dangerous. You saw what she did to that man. He was lucky she decided not to kill him."

Law smirked. This day was getting more and more interesting. "Miss...?"

"Kaya. The name's Kaya."

"Miss Kaya, you don't need to worry about us." He said almost haughtily. "We can handle ourselves."

"That's right!" Penguin agreed. "We're pirates afterall."

Kaya let out a loud chuckle. "You youngins' are fearless aren't you?" She flashed him a smile and shook her head as she headed back behind the counter. "Alright, don't say we didn't warn you."

"Senchō, what are you thinking?" Penguin asked. He was curious on what is going through his captain's mind.

After a momentary pause, Law smirked. "She's going to join our crew."

* * *

**_- Chapter has been rewritten - _**

**_(1) Sumimasen: a formal way of saying sorry_**

**_(2) _****_Senchō: Chaptain_**

**_(a) Akaihana: An island known for its red flowers._**

**(z) Sukai Akuma Suiren: Sky Demon Suiren (bc like of her devil fruit abilities ya know)**

**Suiren's bio and appearance are in my profile. Click Suiren's name to see.**

**Thanks for reading xo**


	2. Kakuzi and Mui

**Chapter two**

* * *

Suiren has been circling down the same street for about three times now. She must admit this wasn't the best idea. Unconsciously she tugged the sleeve of her hoodie. She has been seeing her wanted poster all over town and her pink hair made her pretty easy to spot. She sighed and lowered her head as she pulled down her hood a little more. She grabbed a poster off the building and examined it. On the poster was the title **WANTED: Dead or Alive ****_Miyami Suiren_**. _Bounty: 120 million beli. _

Oh. So her bounty went up. What a hassle.

This would definitely make her future jobs harder to accomplish. She crumpled the poster in her hand and sighed. It was probably that man Kakuzi's doing. Kakuzi was Suiren's last mission. He was the governor of Osaka Cove. Osaka Cove was a small island to the north of Akaihana. It was a fairly small city that was governed by Maybrook L. Kakuzi. He was a selfish man in in mid thirties with no regard for his people. He ruled the town with his tyranny and not only did he steal from his people, he also initiated experiments upon the children. Just thinking about the awful man made Suiren clench her fist.

How do you experiment on poor innocent children? If it were experiments on prisoners, it would be a little more sensible. However, they were only children.

Unfortunately for Kakuzi, he messed with the wrong man. Her master (a), also known as Joker in the underworld, had lent the man quite a bit of money in return for his research. However, Kakuzi was stingy man. He kept the money and the research to himself, thus breaking his deal with Joker. Of course, this led to Joker sending Suiren to gather information upon Kakuzi's findings.

Suiren specialized in information gathering. She was what one would call a 'spy'. She stayed at the cove for two weeks. During her stay she managed to infiltrate Kakuzi's residence. She must say it was a fairly easy task. To her knowledge, Kakuzi was a difficult man, and had a different secretary every week. This allowed her to easily obtain the position and get close to Kakuzi without much effort. However, to gather information about his plans was a little more difficult. He had a bodyguard named Miu around him 24/7 and he was quite protective of Kakuzi. Fortunately for Suiren, Kakuzi seemed to take a liking to her and demanded a date from the pinkette. During their date, she was able to separate him from Miu and get Kakuzi drunk. Needless to say, he spilled his plans and experiments right out.

Kakuzi was in process of creating a drug that would completely crush the wills of anyone who was unlucky enough to be exposed to it. Why Joker wanted this research was foreign to Suiren. However, his experiments have been complete failures. He has been taking the children from the country and telling the citizens that they are being sent abroad for training. This is far from the truth. The children are locked in the basement of the Maybrook lab and used to test the experimental drugs.

Of course, she relayed the information to Joker later that night.

_"Expose him." Joker snickered. _Yes. He didn't want the man killed. She sighed and figured he had something planned for Kakuzi.

Suiren remembered Joker laughing manically over the den-den mushi. He was always that type of man, arrogant and carefree. She was annoyed at his disconcern for the consequences. After all, the consequences would only affect her. If this was anyone else, Suiren would definitely have told them to shove it. But, he was different. To Suiren, he is a respectable character and she knew if it came too it, he would get her out of her predicaments.

After exposing the atrocious man, he was stripped from position as governor. He eventually then found out that his 'dear' secretary was behind it all. Because of his previous position as governor, he had personal favors with some Vice Admirals in the Marines. Suiren guessed that it was probably him that had her bounty raised.

You would think that working under one of the Shichibukai, she wouldn't have to worry about being hunted. That was one of the downside of working as a spy. If people knew her affiliation with the infamous man, her job would be much more difficult.

Suiren sighed once more. What if Kakuzi followed her to Akaihana? That'd be a pain.

"Ahohohohohoho I finally found you Emiko… or should I say Suiren!"

Speak of the devil. In front of her were Kakuzi and his faithful bodyguard in person. Suiren couldn't help but groan at the sight of the two men. "What do you want?" Annoyance laced her every word.

"It was because of you that I lost everything!" Kakuzi spat. "I lost my position, my money, my home… I was so close to discovering the secret to the drug too!" He yelled.

The townspeople were not staring. She felt her cheeks heat up at the attention. She knew his bodyguard was pretty strong and fighting in the middle of the streets would result in other unwanted attention. The most probable reason behind why he did not fight back when his employer was getting his position stripped was because he knew the consequences.

* * *

_The Marine Admiral Aokiji himself had issued the order to revoke Kakuzi's position. Mui knew even defending his employer would result in the death of both. So he decided to take Kakuzi and hid. Being the hothead that he is, Kakuzi insisted on tracking down the woman and 'making her pay.'_

* * *

"Mōshiwakearimasenga (1), I'm not interested in playing with you today." She apologized and proceeded to walk past the two men.

Kakuzi's jaw dropped. "O-Oy! I'm going to kill you! How dare you take me so lightly!?" He growled. "Mui! Kill her!" He pointed at the girl.

Before Mui could even move, a blue film had covered them. Kakuzi, Mui and Suiren looked around in bewilderment.  
'What?' Suiren internally panicked. 'What the hell is this blue film? Uwah kowai (2).' Internal Suiren had waterfall tears streaming out of her face.

"Shambles."

Suddenly Kakuzi and Mui's limbs were swapped. Mui's limbs were on Kakuzi and Kakuzi's limbs were on Mui. But instead arms being attached to the upper torso; in its place were legs.

Suiren turned around and before her stood three men and a polar bear.

Wait.

…

A polar bear?

The bear was tall. Standing at more than maybe seven feet. He wore an orange jumpsuit, which bore a Jolly Roger and small brown boots. Next to him was an average sized lean man with shoulder length brown hair. He wore a beige overall with the Jolly Roger on the chest pocket and brown boots as well. On his head was a hat with a red brim and on his face were black sunglasses and he had apparent tattoos located on his forearms.

Behind him was a slightly shorter man, but never less he was also an average sized lean man. He wore a beige overall with the Jolly Roger on the chest pocket and brown books. On his head was a black cap with a yellow brim and red pompom on top with the name PENGUIN written in the front.

The last man was relatively slim and stood as tall as maybe six feet. He had faint shadows under his stormy grey eyes, indicating his lack of sleep. He had black hair, which was covered by a northern-styled spotted white fur hat. On his face was a small goatee and sideburns. As well in each ear, there were small-hooped gold earrings. He wore a black sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with a jolly roger in the front of his chest with the sleeves rolled up. He sported a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas and wore a pair of dark pointed shoes.

As she continued to observe the man with odd abilities, she noticed the many tribal-style tattoos on his arms. On both hands the letters D-E-A-T-H were tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers as well as a black cross on the back of his hands.

Suiren heard a cough. She snapped back to reality and realized she was staring. It wasn't her fault really. She was trained to be observant. "Ah! Sumimasen (3)!" She bowed.

"Oy! What did you do to us!?" A voice called.

Suiren tilted her head and looked at the deformed Kakuzi and Mui. She lifted her head and looked back at the tall man before her. "Quite an interesting ability you got there." She smiled. "Miyami Suiren." She put two fingers to her head as if she was saluting the man.

"Trafalgar Law." The taller man smirked.

"I'm Sachi and this is Penguin!" The man with the sunglass introduced while pointing to the one with 'PENGUIN' written on the hat. Lastly the bear spoke. "I'm Bepo."

Wait.

The. Bear. Spoke.

A gasp escaped the woman. "It spoke!" She said with glee. "The bear spoke!"

"Sumimasen." Bepo's head dropped as a depressing cloud formed above him.

"A-Ah! Why are you apologizing?"

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Penguin rolled his eyes.

"DON'T IGNORE US!" Kakuzi yelled in the background.

Suiren sighed.

She walked over to Kakuzi and Mui and touched them both on the shoulder. Or, rather what's left of the shoulder. The two tried to 'run' away, but failed since they were not used to the displaced body parts.

Soon, the same white substance the Heart Pirates had seen in the bar formed around the mouth of both men. They struggled to shout, but was unable too.

With the two men silenced, she turned back to the three men and bear. "Uwah, I'm quite hungry." She stretched. "You guys." She said as she walked past the pirates.  
"Why don't I treat you to lunch as a thank you."

* * *

**_(1)Mōshiwakearimasenga- Sorry _**

**_(2) Kowai – Scary_**

**_(3)Sumimasen – A formal way of saying sorry_**

**_(a)Suiren's master is Dolflamingo. Not master as in master and slave or master and servant. It'll be revealed later on, on how they became to such a relationship. Basically, although Suiren is not apart of the Dolflamingo pirates (It'll be explained why later in the story) she is still a valued person to Dolflamingo. It's sorta like an employer and employee relationship but on a higher level. Idk if I explained it too well. If there are any questions, feel free to ask._**


	3. The Restaurant

**Chapter three**

* * *

"So you're the Heart Pirates neh?"

Suiren opened one eye and sipped her drink. Before her sat Trafalgar Law, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. They nodded in response with the exception for Law. He just simply smirked.

As the five sat patiently, a waitress walked over with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Miyami-sama, what would you like to order?"

The pirates looked at Suiren questionably but in return, she only smiled and looked back down at her menu.

"I would like two beef empanadas, a grilled Flank Steak with Garlic-Shallot-Rosemary Marinade, and a dish of spaghetti with meatballs please."

She looked up from her menu and looked at the boys. "Order whatever you like… it's on me~."

She chuckled as Shachi and Penguin shouted with joy.

"These food options are quite peculiar…" Law stated. His dark grey eyes scanned the menu looking for a familiar dish but without much success.

The waitress giggled slightly and explained to Law. "These dishes are not traditional dishes of the North, South, East or West blue. They originated from an extinct country just outside of Wano called Amerika (1)."

"Un (2)." Suiren agreed. "Around the seas, there are probably only two restaurants that serve these dishes, with the first being this one." She clarified as she took another sip of her drink.

"This looks good!" Penguin exclaimed as he pointed to dish composed of a tortilla folded around a filling that consisted of beef, vegetables and cheese. There was sauce on the side, which was captioned as 'Guacamole' and 'Salsa'.

"That's called a Beef taco." The waitress smiled. "There's also Chicken and Seafood tacos."

"Yosh! Then I want two of each!" Penguin exclaimed while drool escaped the corner of his mouth.

"Penguin. You're drooling." Bepo said calmly.

"Ah!"  
"Excuse me, what is the Krispy Kreme burger?" Shachi asked the waitress.

"Krispy Kreme burger is a hamburger with one or more doughnuts in place of the usual bun."

"Whaaaaaaaa!?" Shachi gasped. "It sounds like heaven." Stars replaced his eyes as he started daydreaming about this unusual burger.

The waitress chuckled at Shachi's response and winked. "Alright, I'll place an order of Krispy Kreme burgers for you."

She looked over at the bear and Law. "And what about you guys?"

Bepo looked up from his menu. "Ano (3), do you have any fish…?"

"How about the Poached fish fillet with Sherry-tomato Vinaigrette?" She suggested.

"Uwah Bepo-chan, that dish is quite delicious!" Suiren smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

"I'll take it then."

"What about you sir?"  
All eyes were on the quiet man before her.

"Grilled stuffed pork tenderloin for me Miss."

"Alright! It'll be right up!"

"Uwah, I can't wait!" Suiren sighed dreamily.

"Suiren, do you come here often?" Penguin asked. All eyes were on her as they waited for her to answer. "Un, I adore the food here."

Her lips curved upwards at the thought of the food that'll be coming.

* * *

"I'm curious."

She sipped her drink.

"Why would you kaizoku (4) be interested in little ol' me?" She asked, referring to Law deforming up Kakuzi and Mui.

Law couldn't help but smirk. His stormy grey eyes never left her.

Moments went by in silence, with Law and Suiren staring at each other intently.

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin looked back and forth at their Captain and the woman waiting for either to speak.

Finally, Law shrugged. He gave a fairly vague answer. "I was curious."

Suiren raised an eyebrow. "Curiosity killed the cat you know." She said almost mockingly.

A light chuckle escaped from Law. "I'm not a cat Miss Suiren."

"Hm, true."

* * *

"Neh, Suiren-chan." Penguin called. He was unsure on whether he should or shouldn't ask his question. His lips tightened and formed a straight line. What if she gets offended?  
"What is it Penguin-ne?" Her eyes were on him now, as if urging him to go on.

"How did you end up with such a high bounty?"

"Yeah! It's almost as high as Captain's (a)!" Bepo chimed.

Suiren mentally groaned. She dropped her head to the table and a sulky expression was spread on her face.

"O-Oy, are you alright?"

Without lifting her head, Suiren nodded. "It was a mistake…" She trailed, her gloomy cloud still above her. "I only fought Akihiro, but I swear when I left he was alive." She sniffed.

"A-Akihiro as in th-the Admiral?!" Shachi and Penguin exclaimed in unison. "You fought an Admiral?!"

Even Law was surprised. Akihiro was the Admiral before Kizaru. The government was pretty tight with information about his death.

"I didn't even win." She continued to whine.

"What."

"He was an admiral for god-sakes. I suppose he got distracted and I was able to use my Kumo-Kumo no Mi and he passed out."

"If he only passed out, then who killed him?" Law questioned.

Suiren made a face. "I don't know. But, when I find out I swear I'll rip them into pieces. It's because of them that I have this ridiculous bounty."

"What's wrong with having a bounty?" Bepo asked innocently.

"Bepo-chan, with my line of work, having a bounty only means trouble." She sighed again.

"What do you do?" Shachi asked.

Suiren noticed Law's stare. It would be better to not disclose such information.

"Hi-Mit-Suu(5)~" She smiled while sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Here's your food Suiren-sama." The waitress walked over to the table and placed down Suiren's food.

"Oh! Thank you!" She clapped her hands at the sight of her meal.

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo sweat dropped at the amount of food she had ordered, while Law only raised an eyebrow.

"S-Suiren, you're going to eat all of that?"  
She gave Shachi a weird look. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She was a big eater. It wasn't just her. Her whole family was gluttonous. Just look at her sister, Jewelry Bonney. In fact, Bonney was known for her large eating habits. Suiren suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the thought of her elder sister. Her sister was a pirate much like the Heart Pirates, with a bounty just a little bit higher than hers. Being the Captain of her crew, the Bonney Pirates, she didn't see her much. 'I almost miss her.' Suiren mused to herself.

"And these are yours." The waitress placed Shachi and Penguin's dishes down. "Enjoy!"

"Where's my dish?" Bepo asked. He quickly fell into a gloomy state.

Suiren couldn't help but smile at the bear's sensitivity. 'Aw'

"It'll be out soon Bepo-chan."

She took a forkful of spaghetti and stuffed in her mouth.

"Th-This is delicious!" Shachi cried as he swallowed a bite of his burger.

"This too!" Penguin chewed.

"And last but not least, these are your dishes." The waitress said as she put down Law and Bepo's dishes on the table.

"Please call if you need anything else." She bowed.

"This is delicious." Bepo stated as he shoved the fish into his mouth. "Captain do you like your dish?"

Suiren eyed him. His expression didn't seem to change as he put a forkful of food into his mouth. He simply nodded.

She smiled and continued to finish her food.

* * *

"Uwah, that was good~." Suiren said happily as she stretched her arms.

"Well, this is where we part." She saluted. "It was nice talking to you kaizoku-chans." She grinned and started to walk away.

"Mate(6)." Law called.

She stopped mid-step.

She turned her head to look at the Heart Pirate's Captain. "What?"

"Join my crew." He said. His usual smirk still plastered on his face.

Suiren stifled a giggle and ran her fingers through her pastel pink hair. "You're interesting Law-ne."

Law furrowed his eyebrows. Interesting? 'What a weird girl.'

"You want me to join your crew, however, you don't know a thing about me." She mused.

"You're strong enough to knock an Admiral unconscious." Penguin pointed out.

Suiren sighed.

"I told you, it was luck. Just luck, nothing more." She huffed.

Law's smirk transformed into a large grin. "You are strong enough to stand up to an Admiral. That's admirable Miss Suiren, and quite respectable."

"Ah." She tilted her head and tried to read Law's expression. He pretty much still carried his smug look. She looked at the other two boys. There was a hopeful look in their eyes. It seems their short encounter has made them quite fond of the pinkette.

"Alright, I'll join your little crew."

Shachi and Penguin cheered. "But-" They stopped their cheer abruptly.

"You'll have to promise me, by joining your crew, it won't interfere with my personal goal."

If possible, Law smirked even wider.

"Of course Miss Suiren."

* * *

**_(1) Amerika: Yes, Amerika is pretty much the Japanese pronunciation of America. Since it probably doesn't exist in the OP world, I put it as extinct. As in it's no longer of existence. _**

**_(2) Un: Yeah_**

**_(3) Ano: Um_**

**_(4) Kaizoku: Pirate_**

**_(5) Himitsu: Secret_**

**_(6) Mate: Wait_**

**_(a) Since it's before the Sabaody arc where Law has a bounty of 200 million beli, I decided to put his bounty as 150 million beli. If you don't remember, Suiren has a bounty of 120 million beli. Also Jewelry Bonney has a bounty of 140 million beli._**


	4. Rear Admiral Nijou

**Chapter four**

* * *

"SHACHI! PENGUIN! GET BACK HERE."

The Heart pirates looked over to see what the commotion was. Shachi and Penguin ran into the dining room panicking with Suiren not far behind. They ran and hid behind the larger of the men as she appeared in the doorframe. The pirates blushed at the sight of the woman. She was in a white towel that barley covered her body and her wet pastel pink hair stuck to her skin. Her face was flushed and a vein was visible at her temple.

"What did those two do now?" Joe, one of the medic assistants sighed. Joe was a lean man in his mid twenties with short sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wore the typical Heart pirate uniform, which consisted of a beige overall with their Jolly Roger on the chest pocket.

"O-Oy Sui-chan, put on some clothes." Kai, a tall man in his early twenties with ocean blue eyes that contrasted with his ear length messy ink black hair stammered.

Suiren blinked and gasped. She had forgot she was in only a towel. "EEK." She shrieked as she ran back to her room. "PENGUIN. SHACHI. I'LL KILL YOOUUU."

Penguin and Shachi visibly paled and cold sweat appeared on the back of their necks.

Hanabi, the cook of the Heart Pirates shook his head. He was a large man with largely toned muscles and an anchor tattoo on the side of his face. He had a large white beard and a gold earing in his left ear. "What did you two idiots do?"

"They walked in her changing." Another member laughed.

"Damare (1) Kobey! We left our wrench in the bathroom. We didn't know she'd be in there!" Shachi yelled, face red.

Kobey rolled his auburn eyes and brushed his hand through his dark green shoulder length hair.

Law walked in the room rubbing his left eye. "So noisy."

All the commotion had woken him up from his nap. No matter, they should be heading ashore soon anyway.

"How far are we from the next island?"

Kobey glanced at the log pose on his arm and looked back at his Captain. "We should be landing in half an hour Capt'."

"Is that so…" He then looked around the room as if searching for someone. "Where's Miss Suiren?"

"Ah, she's in her room Capt'." Kai replied, sneakily looking at Shachi and Penguin with a smirk playing on his lips.

How dare they. Suiren gritted her teeth as she pulled the white crop top over her head. Is it really that hard to knock?

"Tch."

She went over to her dresser and grabbed a black thigh length cardigan and high waisted dark blue jeans. It's been a month since she joined the crew. Her face softens as she thought about the crewmembers. They were extremely friendly. Well unexpectedly friendly for a group of pirates.

She stopped at her mirror and picked up a hairbrush. She ran the brush through her hair and her eyes hardened. 'No. I shouldn't get too comfortable.'

Her hand stopped as she heard two short knocks at her door. 'At least some of them know how to knock.'

"Sui-chan, a carrier pigeon (a) dropped off a package." She heard a familiar voice say.

What.

She raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door. She opened it and there stood Tommi. Tommi was in his mid thirties with a large scar on the side of his face. He bore the Heart Pirate Jolly Roger tattoo on his forearm and sported a soul patch on his chin.  
"Thanks Tommi." She thanked as she received the letter.

"Who's that from?"

Her head turned to the owner of the voice. There stood Law. The bored look on his face was matched with a small lazy smile.

"I haven't opened it yet," she said coolly.

"Is the medicine all stocked, Tommi?" Law turned to the man.

Tommi shook his head and hurried to the infirmary.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Law sighed as Tommi disappeared from view.

"I don't see how my package is any of your business, Captain."

Law's smile curved downwards to a frown at the mocking tone of her voice. 'This woman.' As quick as the frown came, it disappeared, replaced by a smug smile.

"You're apart of my crew. Your business is my business Miss Suiren."

"…"

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to open the package. Inside were a den-den mushi and a letter.

_Suiren-imouto(2)_

_It's been a while neh baka(3)._

Suiren eye twitched.

_Well, I'm almost at the Red Line. Rumors are you're a pirate now._

_Huh, I wonder what mother and father would say. Both their daughters are now pirates. HAH. _

_By the way, anata wa baka(4). I found your locket. Meet me at the Sabaody Archipelago. In this letter there should be a den-den mushi. Contact me when you're there._

_Sayōnara_

_Bonney__-__anego(5)_

At the foot of the letter was a drawing of Bonney winking with her hand making a 'V'.

Suiren blinked. Her right hand went up to her neck. Her eyes widen when she felt nothing.

'WHEN DID I LOSE MY LOCKET?'

Law was staring at the panicking girl. What could have made her lose her composure?

"What does it say?" Law questioned as he eyed the girl in front of him.

"It's none of your concern Law-ne." She quickly smiled. It's not that the letter contained any secretive information but rather she was bitter at the fact Law outsmarted her earlier. "Where are we by the way?"

He narrowed his eyes. He was tempted to disfigure her limbs.

It's true. She's a valuable member of the crew. Even with her short time with the crew, she has managed to show her strength in many battles (b). However, she was smart-mouthed and sarcastic. Law particularly enjoyed teasing the girl, but her retorts are irritable, usually hurting his ego or esteem as a Captain.

"Tch. We're two islands away from Sabaody."

With those words, he walked away from the girl. She rolled her eyes at the monotone captain and placed her den-den mushi in her room.

She exhaled and stretched her arms as she sat on her bed. Before she could rest she heard yelling above the submarine deck.

"Capt' we're under attack!" Suiren heard Kobey yell.

'Damn, I was just getting comfortable.'

She walked out her room and walked towards the ladder to reach the deck.

Instantly, she saw two large marine ships in front and in back of they yellow sub.

"Kaizoku, give up now. You won't be able to escape." The Rear Admiral of the ship said over the loudspeaker as he fired a warning shot. "If you resist, we'll destroy your ship… er submarine!"

Beside the Rear Admiral was the Lieutenant, who bared a smug expression as he stared the Heart Pirates down, daring them to resist.

"AS IF." Kobey yelled.

"Mate." Law stopped the crew from attacking the marine ships.

The marine ships were moving closer until it was side by side with the sub.

"Kobey, Sam (c), Bepo, you take some of the crew members and take the ship to the south. The rest of you come with me to the north ship. Lets go."

"Aye aye, Captain!" The group said in unison as they diverged.

Suiren ran full speed at the men, a Kanata forming in her hands (d). She scowled as she sliced through each marine that came at her. She wasn't fond of blood.

Suddenly she flipped around to the side to avoid a sword that was coming at her full speed. She quickly turned her head to face her attacker. He was the Lieutenant from earlier.  
"It's a shame that I'll have to cut up your pretty little face." A sadistic grin appeared on his aging face. He had coal black eyes and vibrant blue and grey hair. In his hand was a Wakizashi (e). "Why don't you give up being a pirate and come with me and I'll be sure to take care of you."

Suiren narrowed her eyes. 'Pervert.'

"I'm not interested, baka hentai (6)."

The Lieutenant's face darkened as he shook with anger. How dare that woman insult him. A hand grabbed his leg before he could go towards the Suiren.

"N-Nijou-sama, be-be careful." A fallen marine warned the man. "Th-That's She-Devil Suiren."

Nijou only snickered at the injured marine. "Johahahahahaha _that's_ Sukai Akuma Suiren? Johahahahahaha they must be giving bounties to just anyone these days."

Now, he's just mocking her. Suiren glared at the man. "Urusai (7), baka-hentai." She growled.

The marine stopped laughing and charged at the petite girl. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA-HENTAI YOU BAKAONNA (8)."

He was a skilled swordsman, Suiren noted as she proceeded to block and dodge his attacks. A few times, he had come close to plunging his weapon into her. She reached over and touched his arm.

"_Ittoryu: Raion no ikari_ (9)." Nijou shouted.

Time seemed to stop. Suiren's eyes widened as his sword slashed contacted her skin. She fell as she clutched her bleeding torso. "Nng…"

"Is that it? I expected you to be weak, but I didn't expect you to be this weak." He snickered. "You should have just quietly become my toy. Maybe then you wouldn't have to die."

"Hah" She huffed. She formed a small cloud over her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Johahahahahaha pathetic!" He lunged towards Suiren. His Wakizashi pointed straight at her."

"You're the one that will die. _Akuma wa ishi: Magarikunetta chissokua _(10)_!"_

Nijou stopped in his tracks. He dropped his Wakizashi as clouds formed around his skin. He felt the material tighten and travel up his face covering his mouth and nose. He struggled to breath but was unable to even move.

Suiren walked over to the suffocating man and sneered. "I'm sorry. Who's weak again?" She removed the cloud substance from his face.

Nijou wheezed as he greedily filled oxygen to his lungs. "You…" Wheeze. "You bitch." Wheeze. "I'll…" Wheeze. "KILL YOU!"

Suiren raised an eyebrow. "Kill me?" she laughed. "You can't even move baka-oji (11). Ah." She clutched her side. 'It hurts.'

Nijou laughed as she winced in pain. "My Wakizashi… It got you pretty deep johahahahaha."

"Damn geezer." She cursed. She raised her katana and plunged it into his chest.

She saw his eyes widen. A few seconds after being pushed into his chest, the Kanata disappeared. Only leaving a gaping hole.

Nijou choked and coughed up blood as more blood flowed out the hole in his chest.

"You're annoying."

"What the hell." Suiren heard Law mutter. She turned her head and her breath hitched.

She figured his opponent was the Rear Admiral. What she didn't calculate was his devil fruit powers.

"Bahahahahaha I ate the Ore Ore no Mi(12)." He grinned. "You can't cut me. My body is as hard as a diamond." He boasted.

Suiren bit her lip. Law on the other hand seemed unfazed by this information.

"Diamond can be cut… bakayaro(13)."

* * *

**_(1) _****_Damare: Shut up_**

**_(2) _****__-imouto: Little sister_**

**_(3) _****_Baka: Idiot_**

**_(4) _****_Anata wa baka: You moron._**

**_(5) __****__-anego: Elder sister_**

**_(6) _****_Baka Hentai: Idiot pervert_**

**_(7) _****_Urusai: A ruder form of 'Shut up'_**

**_(8) _****_Bakaonna: Stupid woman_**

**_(9) _****_Ittoryu: Raion no ikari: Literally translates to, One sword style: Lion's Breath. With this powerful technique, even if the blade barley skins you, it will leave a deep gash._**

**_(10) _****_Akuma wa ishi: Magarikunetta chissokua: Literally translates too Devils Will: Torturous Suffocation. Clouds form around the opponent's body. The requirements for this technique are that the user must come into physical contact with the opponent (ie: why Suiren touched Nijou) and have complete concentration. If the concentration is broken, the clouds will disappear._**

**_(11) _****_Baka-oji: Stupid uncle_**

**_(12) _****_Ore-ore no mi: Enables user to turn body into a crystal as hard as diamond. It's not to be mixed up with "Diamond Jozu's" devil fruit. The user can also make their body part as sharp as a spear, thus allowing their body to be a weapon itself._**

**_(13) _****_Bakayaro: a more vulgar version of idiot. ie: Dumbass_**

* * *

**_(a) _****_Carrier pigeon: I'm not sure how they send messages so we're going to go with the fact that they use carrier pigeons to send mail ok._**

**_(b) _****_She has only been with the crew for a little more than a month During this time the Heart Pirates have encountered a couple of other pirates and thus raiding and destroying the other pirate's ships and taking their loot. I didn't include those scenes in the story because it's pretty repetitive and nothing special really happens._**

**_(c) _****_Sam has not made an appearance yet and there are more other pirates in the Heart Pirate crew that will be mentioned maybe later on but they aren't part of the 'main focus' characters._**

**_(d) _****_Suiren's devil fruit abilities allow her to create objects out of clouds. Her Kanata. Think of Ohm's sword in Skypiea. She can make it disappear at will too._**

**_(e) _****_Wakizashi:_****_ The wakizashi has a blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 in. With wakizashi close to the length of a kanata being called o-wakizashi and wakizashi tantō closer to length being called ko-wakizashi._**


	5. Bokebon Town

**Chapter five**

* * *

"H-How?!" the Rear Admiral stammered. Law had succeeded in cutting his so called 'uncuttable body'.

"I told you. Anything can be cut." Law stated smugly.

Suiren sweat dropped. "To think I was worried about you Law-ne."

He only smirked in response and looked at her with a lazy gaze. "Shambles" With that one word, the Rear Admiral's body parts scattered and placed itself in unusual positions. His head was in place of his left foot, while his arms and body sprouted in various areas. With this sudden arrangement of body parts, the Rear Admiral fainted from shock.

"We should be getting back Law-ne. It's about to storm." Suiren commented as she shifted her gaze from the Rear Admiral to the Sky.

"I didn't know you could depict weather Miss Suiren." He mused.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Law-ne." She smiled and unconsciously held her wound. She was certain if she were to remove the cloud, blood would rush out. She hoped to slip past to the submarine without the Dark Doctor noticing her wound.

However, he did notice the sudden wince in her face and her hand on her side.

"Wait for me in the infirmary Miss Suiren." He said as he raised his nodachi.

Suiren didn't answer. She only faced her back to him and waved him off.

* * *

"You should be more careful Miss Suiren." Law scolded. Suiren winced as he rubbed the disinfectant alcohol on her wound. "If you hadn't covered the wound, you would have died from blood lost."  
She rolled her eyes at her Captain and frowned. "Does this mean I'll need stitches?" She looked up at the tall man before her, watching his impassive face. She noticed he didn't have a scratch on him. 'Man, he really is strong.'

Law sighed as he ignored the girl's question. He felt her staring him down. He grabbed a needle and treaded a clear thread through. "Try not to reopen the wound." He warned as he pushed the needle through her skin. "Otherwise it'll leave a scar."

Suiren's face paled. "Uwah, it hurts." Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. She hated pain. She glowered and wondered why Law didn't put on any anesthetics before using the needle.  
"You're a pirate. You can take the pain." He rolled his grey orbs at the overdramatic girl.

"Demo (1), it hurts." She wailed.  
Law noticed her trembling and watched her try to blink the tears back.

"It's done."

She opened one eye and her lilac orbs fell down to her now sown wound. She sighed in relief and hopped off the table.

To Law's surprise, she leaned over and pecked his cheek. His breath hitched and eyes widened.

"Arigato(2) Law-ne!"

A light pink dust covered his cheeks as he covered his face with his left hand.

Fortunately for him she was already on her way out of the door and paid no attention to the blushing man.

"Bakaonna… don't… suddenly do things like that…"

* * *

"Sui-chan? Are you okay?" Kai asked the woman. She blinked and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hai (3), gomen (4) I was just thinking." She answered as she scratched the back of her head.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her response. 'Weird woman.'

If she didn't want to share, he wasn't going to make her. He grew up with two sisters. He knew how stubborn women were when it came to verbally announcing their thoughts. Then there were those few rare women like Jin. His thoughts went back to his childhood friend. He unconsciously clenched his fist.

"Are _you_ alright Kai?" Suiren questioned as she noticed his sudden change.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah!" He gave her a soft smile. "By the way, Hanabi is asking for you."

She looked up at the standing man and gave him a bewildered look. "Why?"

Kai only shrugged in response.

She sighed as she pushed her chair away from the table and walked to the kitchen. Her brows furrowed as her thoughts traced back to her tattooed Captain. He was attractive. That's the truth. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of his smug smile and lazy stormy grey eyes.

She abruptly stopped. She groaned in frustration as she ran her hands through her hair in irritation. 'I feel like a crushing school girl.' She mused unhappily.

She shook her head to remove the thoughts of the doctor. She shouldn't have these feelings.

"What do you need Hanabi-san?"

Hanabi looked up from stirring the soup. "Help me prepare dinner!" He shouted.

Suiren only stood there. She stared blankly at the old cook.

"Well don't just stand there, go chop the potatoes! We're having soup tonight." He rushed the girl.

"A-AH! Hai!" She jumped. She dashed over to the sack of potatoes and took one out. Luckily, she wasn't a total amateur to cooking. When she and her sister were younger, they would watch the family chef cook as they waited impatiently for the food to be done.

"Ah ouch!" she nicked her fingers while peeling the potatoes.

"What happened?" Hanabi asked as he looked over at the girl. She was holding her finger with a tear in her eye. "I hurt myself." Waterfall tears started streaming out. "Hanabi-chan, help me!" She whined.

Hanabi sighed and looked over the four potatoes she had peeled. 'They're precisely peeled…' he noted. 'She's quite clumsy though…' He sighed again.

"Go to the infirmary and get it bandaged up. I'll get Kobey to help." He waved her off.

Suiren visibly flinched at the mention of 'infirmary.' Law is probably going to make her put disinfectant on it. Which, of course is equivalent to more pain.

The face of her Captain sudden returned in her mind. A small blush covered her face as she remembered the peck she gave to her superior earlier. She didn't know why she did that. She tried to convince herself that it was because she was just thankful for his help.

* * *

Suiren fumbled with her cardigan sleeve as she entered the hospice. Law was still there. He was sitting in the chair, reading a medical book. "Law-ne?"

He looked up at the intruder. "Miss Suiren. Didn't expect to see you so soon." His usual smile still plastered upon his face.

"Ah, could you… um bandage this for me?" She mumbled as she showed him her bleeding finger.

His stare remained on her, while his eyes trailed from her face to her finger.

"Miss Suiren, are you intentionally hurting yourself?"

Suiren glared. "As if!"

Law smirked as he walked over to grab the alcohol and bandages.

He notices her hold her breath and bite her bottom lip. "Sit down."

"A-Ah can we skip the disinfectant?" She questioned uneasily but immediately regretted her words when she noticed Law's cold glare.

"Do you want to get an infection?"

She quickly shook her head and sat down. "Fine, fine. Hurry up Law-ne."

Another glare was shot her way. Suiren noticed the change in atmosphere and looked at the irritated male.

"I don't like being told what to do Miss Suiren."

She stuck her tongue out apologetically and shook her head. "Gomen, gomen."

Law looked at the pinkette suspiciously, trying to decide whether she was being sarcastic or not.

"Capt'! We reached land!" Kobey yelled.

* * *

"Finally land!" Bepo cried. "It's so nice to be out." He sighed happily.

"What kind of pirate is gets this happy about land?" Tommi questioned the bear.

"It was hot inside the submarine… Sumimasen…" Another gloomy cloud appeared on top of the bear's head.

'TOO SENSITIVE.' The Heart Pirates thought with a sweat drop.

"Neh we're are we anyway?" Suiren asked while enjoying the sun's rays.  
"We're at Bokebon town." Kobey answered while looking at the map.

"Ah, I want to explore the town." She declared as she looked back at her captain as if asking him for permission with her eyes. "Can I captain?"

Law only ignored her.

"Shachi, Penguin, Bepo."

The trio looked at their captain. His grey eyes scanned the group.

"Go to town and gather supplies. The rest of you watch the sub."

His gaze then fell on the pouting girl. "Miss Suiren, come with me."

Suiren eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you not want to 'explore town'?" He smirked.

Suiren panicked slightly with the thought that her captain leaving her and make her watch the submarine with the rest of the crew.

"Uwah! Don't leave me Captain!" She whined while rushing to the man's side.

Law rolled his eyes at the woman and fixed his hat in place. 'Baka.'

* * *

Law wanted to strangle the pink haired woman. A semi-permanent irk mark was planted on his temple. Every minute the girl would gush over an object displayed on the shop's window.

"Law-ne isn't this cute!" She squealed as she pointed to plush animal in the window. It was a chibi fox with large black eyes and a bow on its head. Law didn't understand her fascination with the object. He ignored her outburst and walk into the next store.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!"

The store he walked into was a bookstore. Suiren rolled her eyes. Of course he would walk into this store.

"Excuse me."

The cashier blushed when she noticed Law. "H-Hello!"

Suiren rolled her eyes. He was definitely a ladies man. She hated girls like fawned over men. It irritated her even more that she was fawning over Law. Suiren ignored the knot in her stomach and clenched her jaw.

"Do you have this book Miss?" Law asked, while handing her a piece of paper. He avoided her attempts to touch his arm and moved slightly back.

Forgetting her irritation, Suiren almost laughed at the sight. The great 'Surgeon of Death', scared of a woman's touch. Well, probably not scared, but avoiding her touch was more like it.

"A-Ah! I think we have it in the back. If you'd like you can come with me to get it." She winked.

"No thank you. I think Miss Suiren would be lonely if I leave her alone." He declined while motioning to the snickering girl next to him.

Suiren's lips tightened and frowned. The cashier gave her a deadly glare and huffed to the back to retrieve Law's book.

"Who said I'll be lonely?" she pouted while crossing her arms across her chest.

He only shrugged at the petite girl and gave her a teasing smile.

"You tell me, Miss Suiren."

She gritted her teeth and mumbled incoherent words. Law guessed she was cursing him under her breath.

Surprisingly, he didn't mind. As long as he was apart of her thoughts, he didn't mind at all.

'Damn.' Why does this girl affect him like this? He never had these kinds of thoughts before meeting her. Maybe she really was a witch (a).

"Here's your book." The cashier returned, still glaring at Suiren. "It'll be 250 beli."

Law handed the girl the money and walked out of the store with Suiren trailing behind.

"Is that a phone number Law-ne?" Suiren asked, peering over his shoulder. Well, attempting too anyway. She was pretty short.

He sighed and ripped up the receipt. He had neither need nor interest in the bookstore cashier.

Suiren shrugged at Law's action and looked around the town, searching for a particular store.

"Ne, I wonder if there's a pet store around here?"

"You're not getting a pet." Law said sternly.

"Uwah why?"

"How would you keep the pet on a submarine? It'll die."

"No! I wont let it die!" She pouted childishly.

"No. That's final."

"You're no fun." Suiren glared. 'I hope you die in a pit of fire.'

"Miss Suiren, cursing me in your thoughts won't make it a reality."

Suiren froze. How did he know?

"Wh-Who said I'm cursing you? Don't think too highly of yourself." She muttered.

Unexpectedly a man stopped the duo abruptly.

"Suiren-sama! It is you after all!"

* * *

**_(1)Demo: But_**

**_(2)Arigato: Thank you_**

**_(3)Hai: Yes_**

**_(4)Gomen: Sorry_**

**_(a) Law refers to chapter one where the two men at the bar bitterly called her a witch. _**

**_Law and Suiren are almost reaching the stage where they're noticing their feelings~ _**


	6. Sabaody Archipelago

**Chapter six**

* * *

"Why is he here!?" Suiren cried.

Her and Law were running from the man who encountered them earlier. They have been running for a good hour.

Law shot the pink haired girl an annoyed look and pulled the girl to turn at the corner.

Suiren was trying to steady her breath. Her stamina was never good. By now, her breathing was short and rugged.

It did not go unnoticed by Law. Without a word, he scooped pinkette in his arms.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She roared, her face as pink as a cherry.

"It's not like you can run any longer."

Suiren pouted. It was true. If she ran any longer she would have toppled over. She would float, but it's impossible with this many people and in such a crowded area.

"Law-ne right there! Right there! Make a turn there!" She pointed at the short turn into the forest. "Paku hates bugs. He won't follow us in there!"

Law grunted in response and followed her instructions. He didn't stop even when they reached the forest.

"We're here you know! You can let me down now!" She yelled.

"It's just in case, he follows us."

"He won't!"

After a few more minutes of running, he stopped and set her down.

"Explain."

Hmpt. Who does he think he is?

"Well, that man is a servant from my family." She sighed. "Me and onii-chan ran away from home a couple of years back. Chichi-baka and Haha-baka (1) wanted to marry us off to some rich official. Ew."

A scowl crossed her face as she reminisced the memory.

"Paku's probably reporting to Chichi and Haha as we speak."

Law shot her a questionable look.

"That man that was chasing us's name is Paku."

"We should leave this island as soon as possible then." He sighed. "Troublesome woman."

"Ah"

Suiren only nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Chichi and Haha would probably send over reinforcements soon."

* * *

"SO, you're telling us…" Shachi started.

"YOU'RE RICH?!" The Heart Pirate's jaws dropped.

Suiren stepped back a step before laughing nervously. "U-Un…"

She didn't know how to react.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Penguin cried as tears flowed out of his eyes. "You could of helped us with our money troubles!"

"A-Ah… I ran away from home remember… So I don't think I'd be able to get any money anyway…" She smiled apologetically.  
The men's faces fell to a sullen state. She giggled. The sight reminded her of Bepo. Ah that's right, Bepo. She hasn't seen the white polar bear in a while. She silently slipped away to look for the bear.

* * *

"Kuma-chan (2)!"

Bepo raised an eyebrow… er, a nonexistent eyebrow at the nickname. "Kuma?"

Suiren found Bepo lying in the lounge.

"Hai! Because you're a bear." She smiled.

"Sumimasen." His face fell.

Suiren sweat dropped. The bear was just too sensitive. She sat down next to the gloomy bear and scratched his ear. She smiled when Bepo purred in content.

Bepo was in pure bliss. Even though Bepo understood human speech and associated with humans, he was still an animal in nature.

Bepo felt Suiren's strokes slow down. He opened his eyes and saw that the young girl had fallen asleep. He smiled. She had a long day, being chased and all. Even though, half the time, Law carried her.

He heard a soft shuffle at the door. He turned to face the source. Law was leaning on the doorframe watching the scene in amusement, his dark grey eyes staring intently at the sleeping girl.

"How long till we reach Sabaody?"

Bepo looked up at the silent Captain. "We'll be there by morning."

Without another word, Law nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Uwah, we're finally here!"

Suiren smiled widely as the sun's warm rays hit her pale skin. Her purple orbs scanned the area and noticed the bubbles around her. 'Eh?'

"What are these?" She wondered to no one in particular. She looked at the Heart Pirates for an answer. Instead, they merely shrugged.

Suiren made a face. "Ah, no matter. I'll see you guys later." She walked away with a wave.

"Mate."

Suiren stopped.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

A sigh escapes her lips. "I'm going to meet someone."

Law narrowed his eyes at the short statured girl. "No."

Suiren swiftly spun around and glared. "What do you mean 'no'?" She clenched her fists and scowled at her Captain.

"Exactly what I said Miss Suiren." He said matter a factly.

Then she walked up to Law and poked his chest. "You. Can't. Stop. Me."

With those words she spun back around and walked away from the group.

"Fine, I assume this meeting is not a social gathering."

Suiren stopped walking. She cocked her head and looked at Law. "It's with my sister."

"EHH?!"

The Heart Pirates exclaimed in shock.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?! SINCE WHEN?!"

Suiren giggled. "I also have a mother and a father." She teased.

"When you're done, meet us at the Auction house."

"Hai, hai~."

* * *

"Oi, I'm in Sabaody. Where are you?" She said into the den den mushi.

"_Took you long enough. *munch munch* I'm in Grove four. *munch munch*" _A feminine voice replied. Suiren heard chewing in between sentences.

"Which restaurant? Baka."

"_OI, respect your elders. I'm at Miyaki's BBQ."_

"Urusai, you're not that much older than me." An irk mark appeared on her temple.

She looked around her and saw the mark "4" on the tree. "I'll be there shortly."

* * *

"Where is your manners onii-chan?"

Bonney looked up. She saw the familiar waist length pink hair, just a few shades lighter than her own, with identical purple orbs.

"O-ONII-CHAN?!" a group of men yelled in surprise.

"*_Munch munch_* Took you long enough Sui-chan." Bonney stuffed another slice of pizza in her mouth. "Ah, mina (3), this is my younger sister."

"NANDE(4)?!

Suiren rolled her eyes and sat down. "Watashi no namae no Suiren. Yoroshiku ne (5)."

The men's widened and whispered to one another. "**She's much more polite than Bonney senchō don't you think?" **

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bonney roars but then turns her head to Suiren. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"

Suiren's giggles subside as she looks over at her sister. "Nothing nii-chan. Oi, waiter!" She calls over the frantic waiter who has been serving Bonney food non-stop. "Bring us more food please."

Suiren swore she saw the waiter tear up. She felt a little bad for overworking him, but she shrugged off the thought. She was starving for god sakes.

"So where's my locket?"

"*_Munch munch_* Right to the point as always neh Sui-chan?"

Suiren's lips curved into a smirk. "You haven't changed a bit either Bonney-nii."

Bonney stuffs the rest of the food that was on her plate into her mouth and reached into her pocket to pull out a small heart shaped locket necklace.

Suiren gratefully took the locket from her hands and put the necklace around her neck. "Where did you find it anyway?"

Bonney only grabbed another plate of food and handed it to Suiren, while grabbing another plate for herself. "It was on Taifu Island. I found it *_munch munch_* near the beach and I figured you must of dropped it."

Taifu Island.

Suiren had visited the island in hopes of finding the Gōsutoōkiddo (6).

Gōsutoōkiddo is a hardy myco-heterotrophic orchid lacking chlorophyll. It is famous for its unpredictable appearance; in many localities it has been seen just once. She had heard in the deep forest of Taifu island, a group of Gōsutoōkiddo was spotted (a).

"Oh, I see…"

"Be careful next time. *_munch munch_* Cause` next time you just might lose it for good."

"Hai, hai. I'll be more careful _mother._"

Bonney rolled her eyes and swallowed the food.

"B-Bonney- senchō… We should be going…"

Bonney stopped right before putting the roast beef in her mouth. "Eh?" She placed beef in her mouth. "*_munch munch munch, swallow_* Fine, fine. Kushi, Naodi, pack these to-go."

* * *

**(1) Chichi-baka and Haha-baka: Idiot father, Idiot mother. Suiren refers to them as idiots because she is still bitter on the fact they tried to force a marriage on her and her sister.**

**(2) Kuma: Bear**

**(3) Mina: Everyone**

**(4) Nande: What**

**(5) Watashi no namae no suiren. Yoroshiku ne: My name is Suiren. Nice to meet you.**

**(6) Gōsutoōkiddo: Ghost Orchid. Yes, it is a real flower.**

**(a) I'm just going to write this here since I haven't said this before. Pretty much, Suiren aspires to see every species of flowers in the OP world. Why? It'll be revealed later.**

**I decided that the navy will call her Sukai Akuma Suiren rather than She-Devil since it makes more sense (ie: Her devil fruit abilities) **


	7. The Worst Generation

**Chapter seven**

* * *

_In Shakky's Rip-Off Bar_

"According to my information, now that you've arrived, there should be 12 (a) people on the Sabaody Archipelago with bounties exceeding 100 million beli." Shakky, the owner of Shakky's Rip-Off Bar said as she puffed her cigarette. A dark look was noticeable in her eyes as she stared intently at Monkey D. Luffy, the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Brook, the skeleton musician of the crew gasps in shock as Chopper, the doctor of the crew's breath hitches. "12 people… exceeding 100 million beli?!" The animal says in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Luffy, only looks over at Shakky in interest.

In the background, the children, Gombei and Chimney cheers 'Amusement park' for they were excited to go to the recreational setting.

Shakky takes another puff of her cigarette and continues. "Yes. Not counting Monkey-chan and Roronoa-chan, there are 10 others. When you entered the Grand Line, there were 7 paths you could take, and you chose one of them, and have been following the Log on that path ever since, right?"

Luffy nodded in response to her question. "Yeah."

"Of course, there were also people who chose one of the other six routes, and made it through all sorts of trouble to get here, just like yourselves. No matter what route you take, each of them eventually leads to the Red Line and to get pass that wall, everyone comes to this archipelago." She looks over at the group, who were listening intently. "Understand?" Without waiting for a response, she continues. "Though it's pretty amazing that all of the world's rookies managed to show their faces here at the same time. In particular, there's Kid, Luffy, Hawkins, Drake and Law. These names have been decorating the newspapers for some time now."

"I don't read the newspaper." Luffy says absently.  
Shakky only chuckled at Luffy's words. "Knowledge is power Monkey-chan. You should at least learn the names of your rivals." She instructed.

Chopper was still trying to recover from the shock. He started counting the names. "Uh, Kid… Hawkins… and Drake, was it?"

"If we're going by bounty value, you're number 2 among them."

Chopper slammed his hooves on the counter. "WHAT? THERES SOMEONE ON THIS ISLAND WITH A HIGHER BOUNTY THAN LUFFY?!"

The Straw Hat Captain looked deep in thought. Deciding what to do with the said information.

Shakky smiled and started listing the rivals. "There's Capone "Gang" Bege. Bounty, 138 million beli. "The Glutton" Jewelry Bonney. Bounty, 140 million beli. "Sky Demon" Miyami Suiren. Bounty, 150 million beli. (b)"The mage" Basil Hawkins. Bounty, 249 million beli. "Roaring Tide", Scratchmen Apoo. Bounty 198 million beli. Eustass "Captain" Kid. Bounty, 315 million beli. "Red Flag" X-Drake. Bounty 222 million beli. "Mad Monk" Urouge. Bounty, 108 million beli. "Masacre Soldier" Killer. Bounty, 162 million beli. "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law. Bounty, 200 million beli. (c)" She lit another cigarette. "All of the pirate crews that set to cross the Grand Line have been reduced to an easily countable number. The Grand Line is like a huge survival tournament. Regardless of which path they traveled, the ones that survived this far are truly the elites. Among them, there might be one who will be a huge leading figure for the next generation of pirates. Regardless, even the New World won't remain un-fazed if so many big shot rookies enter at once."  
Shakky smirked and dusted the ash of her cigarette. "Also, the reason why Kid has a higher bounty than you is because his crew has badly injured civilians." She looked up at the crew. "Not too cute, right? Because of that, I'm whole-heartedly cheering for your crew, Monkey-chan." She encouraged with a smile.

Taking in the information, Luffy only leaned back and chuckled. "Well, for now… I think I'll just enjoy myself."

* * *

_Back outside the restaurant with Bonney and Suiren_

"Wait." Bonney said as she stuck out her hand. As fate would have it, it hut the shorter girl in the chest (d).  
An irk mark appeared at Suiren's temple. "Why the hell are you stop-" A pale hand covered her mouth. "MMM MMH-"  
"Shut up." Bonney hissed, glaring at the struggling girl. "Get down." She pushed Suiren down, forced the girl to bow. "That's a Tenryūbito (1)." She whispered to the younger girl.

"What's that?"

Bonney looked at the girl in shock. "_How the hell do you not know what they are?!" _She _yelled_/whispered.

"Urasai, why do I have to bow to them anyway."

Bonney face palmed at the clueless girl. 'You idiot.'

"They are the descendants of nineteen of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government. If you go against them, they have the power to call the Admirals to this island."

Suiren looked at her sister in astonishment. She looked back over at the Tenryūbito. He was quite unattractive in her opinion. He had a wide obese face and an unflattering hairstyle. Around his head was a round oxygen tank. He was riding on a man with dirty blonde hair. Suiren's lips tighten. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from attacking the royal man.

Suiren's gaze followed Bonney's. Her eyes widen at the familiar moss green hair and the triple swords strapped to his side. 'That's… that's Roronoa Zoro… he's part of the Straw Hats…'

"What? Do you want me to give you directions or something?" He says casually to the Tenryūbito.

"_AH, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY THINKING?!" _She heard Bonney whisper/yell.

Everyone froze as the Tenryūbito's face distorted into an ugly frown. He pulled out a gun and shot.

Without another word, Bonney morphed into a child.

As expected, Zoro dodged the bullets, but before he could pull out his kanatas and attack the Tenryūbito, Bonney tackled him to the ground and started 'crying'.

"Wahhh, onii-chan~. Why did you die~. Wahhh waaah, you tried to attack the Tenryūbito, of course you would die waaah~!"

The Tenryūbito looked confused. "I hit him?" He asked to no one in particular. "Well, no matter, as long as hes dead." He shrugged and gets on his 'pet human'.

Suiren exhaled in relief. If Bonney did not stop Zoro, Admirals would sure be called.

"What the hell were you trying to do?! Do you WANT the admirals to come to this island?!" She heard Bonney scold.

Suiren walked over to her sister's side.

"One-chan, let it go."

"Eh? Tomato juice?" Zoro didn't seem to hear a word Bonney said, which made her even angrier.

"You idiot, even pirates have their own unspoken laws, you know! You just caused us a whole lot of trouble too!"

"Trouble… wait… wasn't there a kid here?"

Suiren face palmed. He wasn't listening at all. "Give it a break Bonney. He isn't listening."

At this time Bonney is infuriated. "UGH. Are you right in the head?!"

"Uh, I'm not hurt or anything…"

'… So absent minded…' Suiren noted. She sweat dropped at the two.

"Baka, I'm talking about what's inside! You're such a moron! Completely brain-dead!"

"Oi, where's the hospital?"

"Hospital?" The question took Bonney completely off guard.  
"I'll bring this guy there. He got shot."

Bonney visibly twitched. "Just leave that stranger alone!"

Zoro only ignored the woman and made way to his destination.

"I don't believe it. A pirate helping someone? Never heard of that before…"

"You know what they say ne-chan, pirates comes in all shapes and sizes." Suiren giggled.

Bonney sighed. "What an idiot."

* * *

**(a)Suiren is apart of the "Worst Generation" or "Supernovas"**

**(b)Suiren's bounty was raised because of their fight with the Rear Admiral and Lieutenant. Law saw the new Wanted poster, Suiren has not.**

**(c) I added that information in there bc I thought it'd be informative ya know.**

**(d) Bonney's 5'8 ½, Suiren's like 5'2.**

**(1) Tenryūbito: Celestial Dragon **

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short. But i believe the end of that spectacle is a good ending for a chapter l0l.**


	8. Bartholomew Kuma

**Chapter eight**

* * *

Puru puru puru puru

Puru puru puru puru

Suiren stopped walking and reached inside her black cardigan.

Clank

"Mushi mushi?"

"_Sui-chan." _Dolflamingo purred on the other line.

"Dolflamingo-sama." She greeted, looking at the den-den mushi.

"_You're at the Sabaody Archipelago, are you not?"_ He chuckled through the snail. "_There's a man in Grove seven. He goes by the name Oliver hehehehehe. He has research that I want. Baby 5 and Buffalo will meet you at Grove two in three hours to retrieve the papers."_

Suiren frowned.

Research papers?

"What sort of research?"

"_Hehehehehe, hi. Mit. Su. Hehehehehe. Don't disappoint me, __**Sui-chan**__."_

Clank

Suiren sighed and put the den-den mushi inside her cardigan.

She looked at the tree.

'Grove two'

"I just came from that direction!" She cried in frustration. "Why couldn't he have called earlier?" She said bitterly to no one in particular.

* * *

"Shitsurei (1), do you know a man who goes by the name Oliver?" She asks an senior woman on the streets. She looked about in her late seventies with white-silver hair and salmon pink eyes. She held a bag of groceries in her hand.

"You mean that eccentric old geezer?" She questioned with a sneer.

'Ah, damn… Dolflamingo-sama didn't give me any information other than his name!' She internally panicked.

"Well he lives in that house over there. Be careful Miss, he's not a very nice man." The elder warned, giving Suiren a wary look.

"Ah, thank you. I'll be careful." She smiled.  
Oliver's house was a dark house compared to the rest of the houses. It looked like one of those haunted houses in movies. "Uwah… Kowai…"

Never less, she knocked on the door. "Damn, why do I have to do this?"

"Who's there?" An elderly voice called. Suiren noticed the hostility in the voice.

"A-Ah, Oliver-san?"

"That's me. What the hell do you want?"

'Uh. Rude?'

"Ohayo, my name is Jun. I heard about your research and I just really want to learn from you Oliver-san!" She said as politely as possible.

"Go away and bother someone else. I don't want scum in my house."

An irk mark appeared on her temple and Suiren's eye twitched. 'Fuck this old geezer. I'll just go in and take it. Dolflamingo never anything about not resorting to violence.'

She was never a patient woman and she hated those with no manners.

She kicked the door open and walked into the dark house.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the old man yelled.

Oliver was no taller than herself. He was about five feet at most. He had multiple scars on his face, giving him an intimidating appearance. He wore a white V-neck T-shirt with a grey sleeveless vest. For bottoms, he wore jean shorts that were too tight.

"Shut up ossan. Just sit down and let me grab the research papers." She said as she walked past the frozen old man.

Oliver froze. His eyes widen in fear. "Dol-Dolflamingo sent you didn't he…"

She stopped in her tracks. 'So he knew she was coming… That explains the hostility.' She gave the man a small nod. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you unless you get in my way."

She started walking again but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Suiren's eyebrows furrowed and glared.

"Why are you working for him?" He questioned, almost sadly.

She didn't answer. Instead, she only stared at the old timer. She took in a sharp breath and took her hand back from Oliver's grip. She took her eyes off of him and continued to walk deeper into the house.

"He saved my life."

* * *

"Sui-chan~!" Baby-5 waved to the petite girl. Baby-5 is one of the officers of the Dolflamingo family. She's a woman of average size, with a slim and curvy figure. Her outfit consists of a velvet French maid outfit that reveals her enviable legs. Besides Baby-5 was Buffalo. Buffalo is a large man with disproportionate thin limbs, with hair arranged in a propeller like formation. He has protruding teeth where the Donquixote Jolly Roger is shown. He wore a yellow fur coat and has thick chains wrapped around his body.

"Did you get the papers? Nnnniin." Buffalo asks as Suiren walks closer. Suiren nods her head and pulls out a manila folder from her cardigan.

"Here's everything." She sighs.

"Wah Sui-chan, arigato~." She grinned, while smoking a cigarette.

"Someday those cancer sticks will kill you Baby-chan." Suiren says as she scrunches up her face.

Baby-5 only chuckled. "It's going to take a lot more than this to kill me."

Suiren rolled her eyes. "We should get going Baby-5. I'm sure Sui-chan has somewhere to be. Nnniin"

"Un. I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

Suiren arrived at the auction house and looked around for Law. In the far corner of her eye, she notices a tall pale man with flaming red hair. His gaze was directly on her with a smirking playing on his lips.

'Eustass "Captain" Kid'

He gave off a 'bad boy' vibe. An attractive trait, Suiren noted. She smiled at the dark man and continued her search for her captain.

She found Law sitting in the second to the back seat with Bepo, Shachi and Penguin.

She walked over and plotted herself right behind the men.

"Yo."

Penguin and Shachi jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Don't do that?!" They hissed.

She stuck out a tongue apologetically and scratched the back of her head. "Gomen."

Law looked lazily at the late arrival. "You're late."

"Ah, gomen. Something came up." She says almost sheepishly. "Law-ne, why are we here anyway… these auctions are disgusting." She whined.

"I'm curious."

"You're always curious." She pouted. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when this is over."

Law's gaze stayed on Suiren. She leaned back in her chair and tilted herself until she was comfortable. She closed her eyes and looked completely still with the exception of her rising chest. He felt another gaze but, it was on Suiren. He tilted his head a little further and smirked. It seems Suiren piqued Kid's interest. Law felt a sense of superiority rising in him and his grin grew larger.

Instead of saying a word to Kid, Law only flicked the Kid pirate's captain off and turned back around.

He heard Kid mutter, "He has no manners too" and he chuckled.

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin look at Law as if to question what he was laughing at. Law merely shrugged and kept his gaze on the stage.

* * *

Suiren awoke to a strong aura, the King's Haki to be exact. Her senses sober up as she looked to see the cause. On the stage stood "the Dark King" Siler Rayleigh.

Her eyes widen.

"Wha-What happened?!"

"Straw Hat's attacked the Tenryūbitos." Bepo explained.

"The-Then that means the Admirals will come! We need to get out of here now!" She stressed, obviously in a state of distraught. It'll be bad if the Admirals find her. They're still bitter about Akihiro. If they caught her, she's sure they'll lock her in the Impel Down prison. If that happens not even Dolflamingo could help her.

"Oi, why are you so anxious?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! DID YOU FORGET WHY I GOT MY BOUNTY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" She cried, yelling at Shachi.

The boys sweat dropped.

"Law, lets leave now." She insisted, the panicked look still on her face. Instead of replying to the pink haired girl, Law simply chuckled.

'What's so funny?!'

"We'll i'll be going on ahead. As an extra favor, I'll save you guys." Kid says as he heads out the door. "I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax."

Law snapped around to meet Kid.

Both him and Luffy took this as a major insult to their pride and glared at Kid's retreating form.

'What children.' Suiren frowned. She knew what was going through her captain's mind. 'I don't have time to stay here and play... but... I doubt anything will change Law's mind at this point." She sighed.

The two men chased after the red haired captain and the three bickered about who will 'take care of the men outside.'

"Man, those guys are so simple-minded." Nami, the Straw Hat's orange haired navigator sighed while Usopp, the Sharpshooter of the crew tried to convince everyone to run before the Admirals get there.

She sulked and sunk in her seat. "I'm doomed…" Even if they run, they won't get far. The Admirals are already on their way.

"We'll get out of here Suiren." Bepo reassured the pinkette. "Captain will make sure of it."

They sure had a lot of trust in Law. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip. Maybe she should put a little more faith into him as well. After all he is pretty strong.

She nodded her head slowly and hugged onto Bepo, much to his surprise. "I just want to go to sleep!" She whined.

"A-Ah Suiren… You'll have to wait to sleep till we get back on the sub…"

She pouted. She wanted to sleep and forget about the whole ordeal. Maybe this was all a dream. Yeah right. She wasn't that lucky.

"Boo. I'm going out." She quickly got off of the white bear and walked towards the exit, despite saying how she wanted to sleep just minutes before.

* * *

The sight outside was pretty outstanding. Law had a severed talking head in his hand, tossing it up in the air then catching it.

He threw it at the marines.

The marines stared at the head for a couple of seconds before panicking. The head then warned the marines about Law's ability but it was too late. He created a room and sliced the marines up into pieces before attaching the body parts randomly, to other parts and to objects, making the panicking marines even more hysterical.

Luffy on the other hand blew up his left arm. Suiren's eyes widen at the sight of the giant arm. 'What a strange ability.' She thought to herself.

Her eyes trailed over to Kid. He had a sadistic grin on his face and he lifted his hand. On the other side of the field, the marine's weapons were in the air.

'Fascinating.' She concluded his ability was to attract metal. 'Useful ability indeed.'

All the weapons collected onto Kid's left arm and formed a giant weapon like arm.

The marines on the field were all distraught at the chaos. The three captains sure caused havoc.

Suiren has already pushed her concerns and fears to the back of her mind. She gave up worrying about the consequences at this point. 'Whatever happens happens.' She sighed.

She raised an eyebrow when her gaze landed on Luffy's chibi form. "Ka-Kawaii (2)…" She mumbled with a pink tint on her cheeks. He was like a little plush doll.

The three Captains stood there for a few seconds and watched the marines scatter. Luffy muttered a couple of words that seemed to turn the other two captains face's grim. She noticed out of the side of her eye, a marine lunging for her.

'Sorry, I'm not dying today.'

Without another thought she steps aside, thus the marine missing. She reached out and pushed the already falling man. "Shinu (3)."

Clouds covered his mouth and nose and soon he lost consciousness after a downhill struggle to remove the clouds.

She sighed and stuck out her right arm. "Tenoishi (4)." Almost right away, a kanata appeared in her hand.

She sprinted through the crowd, slicing every marine in her way. It was fairly easy considering they were low-level marines.

"Suiren, watch out!" Shachi called.

She quickly ducked and avoided the would be fatal hit. "Thanks!"

'Dammit. I need to be more careful.' She scolded herself. How could she have not seen him?

She turned around and plunged the sword in the man's heart. "You guys just keep coming back like cockroach."

"Miss Suiren we're leaving." She heard Law call.

"Coming coming!" She sighed and jogged over to the man. "Who's this?" She asked pointing to the larger man. He was quite intimidating, Suiren admitted; that fierce expression and the flame shaped tattoos did not help. He had large sideburns on his face and a scar above his left eye.

"This is Jean Bart. Our newest crew member." Law grinned, his grey orbs looking lazily at the tiny girl.

Suiren only nodded in acceptance.

"Hurry up Bepo." Law called to the bear, before running. Suiren followed the man, breathing heavily. Of course, this wasn't unnoticed by Law.

"You really need to get your stamina up." Law drawled.

Suiren rolled her purple orbs but didn't say anything for she knew her captain was right.

"Senchō up there!" A voice called.

The duo stopped and Law looked up and Suiren's eyes followed. Her eyes widen. She felt herself take a step back before grasping her cardigan closer to her chest. 'We're dead…'

She wasn't the only frightened by the figure. The Heart and Kid Pirates all felt the cold feeling spread through their bodies.

"What… What is one of the Shichibukai doing here?" Law questioned.

Suiren couldn't talk. In front of the pirates was Bartholomew Kuma or otherwise known as "Bartholomew the Tyrant." She heard rumors about this vicious pirate. She _almost_ trembled. Kuma was tall. Not tall as in Law tall, but tall as in being 22 feet tall.

"Trafalgar Law." The giant man spoke in a monotone voice.

Law spun his nodochi and got into a fighting position. "So, you know my name?"

Without answering, Kuma opened his mouth and fired a large yellow beam.

Suiren scrambled out of the way, the beam missing her only by a couple of inches. She looked around her furiously. "Law!"

"We're right next to Navy HQ and Mariejoa…" Jean Bart started. "It wouldn't be strange running into anyone here."

"The marines are coming at us from behind!"Shachi shouted.

With the smoke in the clearing, Suiren couldn't see anything. She bit her lip and focused the clouds on her feet. She rose.

'It'd be better to look from above.'

She sighed in relief as she saw Law walking towards Kid, completely unscathed.

He formed a pale spherical circle.

Her eyes trailed over the Kuma as she heard clanks of metals. The one in the mask, Killer, started his attacked but with no prevail. Kuma was evading the metals as if he was being hit with feathers. To the side, another member, one with blue hair and a stitched mouth ran towards Kuma, opening his mouth and blowing out a scorching flame. "N-No way!" She exclaimed as the flames disappeared. The flames had no effect.

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin were next. They attacked the man, but with no triumph, it seems Kuma was hard as metal. As Kuma started to swing, Law used his 'Shambles' and Bepo switched places with Jean Bart while Kid raised his weaponized arms and slammed them onto Kuma. 'No… He's not down yet…'

Kuma was behind Kid. He shot another beam. Suiren quickly rushed over to the pirates and hastily created a large cloud to block the beam.

The beam was large. Suiren struggled to keep the barrier up. 'I… I don't think I can hold this up.'

Fortunately, the beams stopped and Suiren collapses along with the barrier.

"Suiren!" The Heart Pirates yelled.

"I… I'm okay…" She says weakly. She was breathing heavily. A small line of blood was dripping out of the corner of her mouth (a).

"Heh Law, that woman you got there is pretty useful." Kid snickered.

Suiren tiredly rolled her eyes. Surely, this was not the time to joke.

"Oi onna (5), what do you think of joining my crew instead?"

Suiren wiped the blood off her lips. "I'd have to refuse your offer… Kid-san."

Kid let out a chuckled. "That's too bad then."

He charged towards Kuma, his weapon arm materializing and punched Kuma's face.

But as expected, the Shichibukai got right back up, without a single scratch.

"There they are!" A voice called. The pirates looked and saw a group of marines heading their way. "Trafalgar of the Heart Pirates and Eustass Captain Kid of the Kid Pirates!"

"Don't let them get away!" Another marine yelled.

"Damn it! Now even the marines have arrived!" Penguin cursed. "We can't let them hold us off here forever!"

"I'll distract them!" Suiren yelled. "You guys escape! I'll find you guys later!"

The Heart pirates gave her a wary look.

"Suiren, we can't just leave you!" Shachi reasoned.

"You don't have a choice! I'm in bad shape already, so I'll only slow you down. Leave… NOW!" Suiren ordered.

Law noticed the determination in her eyes. She was right. They didn't have a choice. If they stayed any longer, the Admiral would show up and they would all die. Suiren was strong. She'll find a way back to them.

"Lets go!"

The crew was unsure. They stood there frozen in their spot.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! GO NOW!" Suiren screamed.

The Heart Pirates scrambled to leave.

Law gave Suiren one last look before running. "Don't die on me."

Suiren smirked and steadied her breath. "I won't." Gaining back a little of her energy, Suiren charged at Kuma. He shot a beam at her, which she managed to barley evade.

'I just… I just need to touch him…'

Beside her, Kid gathered the fallen marine's weapons and formed another weaponized arm.

"Why won't you leave?!" Suiren yelled in frustration at the red haired pirate. "When I said leave, I meant you guys too!"

'Stupid, stubborn men.' She scowled. This is annoying.

"Tch. I won't let a mere woman 'save' me." He scoffed, running towards Kuma. He jumped and with all his strength he punched the Shichibukai and knocked him down.

Suiren realized this would probably be the only chance to touch him. '…But I'm almost out of energy… Fuck it.'

She ran towards the Shichibukai full speed, concentrating on her clouds. Before he could get up and retain his attacks, she touched his arm before back flipping.

"Yo, what the hell are you doing?!" She heard Kid yell.

Suiren ignored the man and proceeded focused on her attack.

The Kid pirates watched intently as clouds began to build around the Shichibukai's arm. Within seconds it spread around Kuma's body and enveloped it's entire being. Kid let out a low whistle. 'Not bad.'

"Su-Success." She breathed. Kuma will be unable to move for a while. It'll take a couple of hours for the clouds to disappear on its own. That's more than enough time to escape.

'I better… I better escape now…' With those thoughts, darkness took over her mind and she collapsed.

* * *

**(1)Shitsurei: Excuse me **

**(2)Kawaii: Cute **

**(3)Shinu: Die**

**(4)Tenoishi is a shortened form of Ten no ishi which means Heavenly will. It's the name of her cloud sword.**

**(5)Onna: Girl**

**(a) The barrier is like a cloud wall. It's not 100% guaranteed to block an attack. It takes _a lot _of energy to even use it, therefore, Suiren doesn't use it much.**

**Yes, I changed the fight against Kuma a little bit. **


	9. Eustass 'Captain' Kid

**Chapter nine**

* * *

Suiren woke up to an ear splitting screech, followed by a head pounding migraine.

She sat upright and looked around the room. The room was fairly average sized with a small window near the bed. She could see the dark night sky and noticed she was on a ship.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Whose ship is this…?'

Before she could get out from the bed, the door opened and between the doorframe stood a tall male with flaming red hair.

'Eustass "Captain" Kid.'

She recognized him from Sabaody. So he was the one who took her in. 'Didn't think he'd be that type of man.'

"You're finally awake." He drawled, rolling his eyes as he leaned on the doorframe.

She hesitantly nodded eyeing the smirking male in suspicion. "Why didn't you leave me?"

Kid scoffed at her question, unfolding his arms while doing so. "Would you rather have me leave you there?"

Suiren shook her head at the thought of being left alone with Kuma.

"I didn't think of you as the 'saving type'." She said, voice without a drop of emotion.

He let out a bellowing laugh and clutched his stomach. "Is – Is that what you think this is? You think I'd just save some bitch just because? Hahaha wow that's gold."

Suiren stared dumbly at the laughing man. Kid didn't seem like the type to save people anyway. However, the fact that she was on his ship and not in prison confused her. Why save her if wouldn't save 'some bitch' just because?

"Oi, I saved you because I didn't want to be owing you a favor." He clarified, his laughing ceasing.

She was confused. 'A favor?'

Her mind replayed back to the incident.

"Is it because I immobilized Kuma?"

Kid nodded and leaned back onto the doorframe.

"Well, it was a pacifista."

A pacifista. She had heard Dolflamingo talk about it before. They are human weapons created by Dr. Vegapunk, the leading scientist in the marines.

"We were obliterated by a robot…" She sulked. She mentally beat herself up. She was almost beat by a cyborg.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not too thrilled either. Next time I see them, I'll annihilate them." A sadistic smile grew on Kid's face. He was enraged when he found out it was not Bartholomew Kuma, but rather a pacifista. Having his whole crew beat by a mere robot was a huge blow to his ego. 'Yeah… I'll get them next time.'

* * *

Law was uneasy. It's been three day's since the encounter with Kuma. He wondered if it was a mistake to leave Suiren.

His fists clenched into a tight ball. 'This is not the time to worry.'

Purupurupurupuru

Purupurupurupuru

Law jumped at the sudden noise. He glanced at the ringing den-den mushi. He caught his breath and rushed to the snail.

"_Law-ne!"_

Law let a shaky breath. He didn't even realize he was holding it. "Suiren, you're alright."

"_Of course I am." _She let out a high-pitched giggle.

Law resisted the urge to smile. "_I promise not to die didn't i?" _

"Not, exactly."

"_Whatever, after the fight with Kuma, I kinda blacked out. But it seems Eustass Kid and his crew took me in. " _

Law raised an eyebrow. Kid was known to be ruthless and cruel, causing many civilian casualties. Why would he help a woman that wasn't even part of his crew? Deciding not to voice his thoughts out loud, he turned and motioned for the polar bear navigator of the crew to come over.

"Bepo, how far are we from Sunnyside Isle?"

Bepo looked at the log pose and looked back at the black haired Captain. "We should be reaching Sunnyside in two days Capt'. "

"When will you be Sunnyside Miss Suiren?" He asked into the den-den mushi.

After a short pause, she replied. "_Ah, we'll be there tomorrow actually." _

After hanging up the snail transponder, Law turned to Bepo with his usual smile returning to his face.

"Bepo, notify everyone, Miss Suiren is alright."

The large bear grinned and saluted the dark doctor. "Aye aye Captain!"

* * *

Suiren only stared. "_This _is what you guys eat?!"

On the plate was a burnt piece of chicken resembling charcoal.

"_This _is _not _food."

Kid only chuckled at her reaction and turned to the man with the long blue hair. "Told you your cooking sucks."

In return he rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Like you can do any better."

Suiren sighed. "Do you have any more ingredients in the fridge?"  
"Un." Wire, a tall man in a dark brown headdress nodded.

She walked over to the fridge and took out a package of eggs, chicken, and lettuce.

'For a group that doesn't know how to cook, they sure have quite a bit of ingredients.

Within minutes the whole kitchen was filled with a delicious aroma.

The boy's mouths watered and waited intently for the edible food.

She finished adding the seasoning and stirred the food in the pot a few more times before pouring the food in five plates.

"Foods—"

Before she could finish her sentence, the boys grabbed the plates full of food and downed the plates without warning.

"See! This is what food should taste like!" Kid cried with his mouth still full of food.

"Yeah! Why can't you cook like this?!"

"Shut up, next time you guys cook then!" Heat roared before filling another spoonful of food into his mouth.

Suiren shook her head before eating her own dish. "Having no good food is no way to live life."

Killer glanced over at the pink haired girl and motioned her to sit next to him.

She gratefully took his offer and planted herself on the chair.

"Oi, how come your portion is greater than ours!?" Kid accused, pointing a finger at her dish.

"Because I made the food."

"But you're on my ship." He glared.

Suiren only shrugged in response and looked at the pot. "There's more in the pot."

Without hesitation, the boys rushed to the pot and fought over the remaining food.

'Savages.' She thought.

It reminded her of her sister actually. Bonney and her father would always fight over the remaining food. More times than she can count, Bonney would take the pot full of food and run around while eating it with her father chasing her.

'But they're not as bad as the rumors say.' She mused at the thought of the four pirates. 'Small group though.'

* * *

"Land ho!" Wire snickered as he threw the anchor. After a day of sailing, the Kid pirates and Suiren reached Sunnyside Isle.

"It's so sunny." Suiren complained as she walked off the ship. She shielded her eyes from the bright beaming sun.

"That's why it's called Sunnyside Isle dumbass." Kid snorted.

Suiren pouted at his words. "Shut up fire-crotch."

The crew froze. No one has ever dared to insult Kid. Even an untended stare could bring him to a killing frenzy.

"What did you call me!?" He roared, releasing his devil fruit ability.

Many sharp-ended objects were hovering in the sky, pointing directly at Suiren.

She remained poised and unfazed by the murdering aura.

"You heard me." She taunted, floating above the men.

"Bitch, I'll kill you."

The crew quietly watched their Captain and Suiren. Each member fearing what the Captain will do to the pink haired girl.  
"Suiren, you shouldn't provoke Kid." Killed sighed.

"Stay out of it Killer. Unless you want to die with her." Kid snared, throwing the objects straight at the woman.

As expected, the swords and knives impaled Suiren.

Instead of panicking, she remained composed and sighed.

Kid's smirk faded. Where was the blood? There should be blood where the knives and swords entered. To his surprise, Suiren's body parts separated from where she was struck and formed into little cloud pieces. Within minutes, they came back together and a white silhouette of Suiren began to appear.

"That wasn't nice."

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry **


	10. The Kiss

**Chapter ten**

* * *

Eustass "Captain" Kid has not felt this annoyed for a long time. Not only was Suiren able to avoid his attacks, but was able to come out unscathed.

"Tch."

His normal attacks won't do. Knives, swords and other objects would just pass through her without giving her a scratch. 'Fucking logias. What god thought it was a good idea to have these types of fucking devil fruits?!'

"Kid-chan, I'm not interested in fighting you to be honest." Suiren said as she let out a sigh. She straightened her form and walked over to the Captain.

"You're fucking annoying, you know." Kid scowled. He lowered the objects that were originally in the air and sheathed the knives and swords. There was no point in fighting this woman. It'd only bring unwanted attention and waste their time.

Unfazed by his words, Suiren gave him a smile and grabbed his arm.

"H-Hey get off me! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Kid looked at the woman in disbelief. Just a second ago, they were fighting with the intent to kill, but here she was grabbing on to him as if she was his best friend.

Ignoring his protests and the laughter of the rest of the Kid pirates, Suiren dragged the infamous ruthless pirate with her into the town.

"Lets get something to eat, neh Kid-chan."

"Don't call me – chan, you demon."

"De-Demon?" She let go of Kid's arm. "If anyone's the demon it's you…" She muttered, pouting at the nickname.

After a few more steps, she stopped right in front of Kid, causing the man to run into her.

"Fuck are you stopping for?!" He glared.

Instead of answering, Suiren only rolled her eyes and pointed at the restaurant in front.

"I'm hungry~!"

A growl emitted from his throat at the annoying girl in front of him and followed the pinkette into the eatery.

A string of curses could be heard coming out of Kid's mouth as they entered.

"Welcome~!" The waitress greeted. She was a pretty thing, wavy blonde hair and bright vibrant blue eyes. She sported a typical waitress uniform. Her warm eyes were quickly replaced by fear as she saw Kid. She froze and visibly shook.

This didn't go by unnoticed by Suiren. Kid on the other hand, was too busy burning holes into Suiren's head, and silently cursing her existence.

"Y-Your tables ov-over here." She trembled. She slowly motioned the two to a small table near the window. "Pl-Please let me kn-know if you need anything."

"No need to be nervous, miss." Suiren smiled, trying to comfort the quaking girl. "He won't hurt you, I promise."

"Eh?" Kid looked up at the waitress as if noticing her for the first time. "You're just going to assume that I'll hurt you? Maybe I will kill you." A sadistic smile crossed his features. If possible, the waitress trembled even more. She took a step back and brought her notepad close to her chest.

"N-No please don't!"

Kid took out a knife from underneath his coat. As if performing a show, he brought the knife to his dark lips and licked the metal, the smile never leaving his face.

Suiren sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be so pretentious."

Kid averted his gaze to the woman sitting in front of him. He glared. "Maybe I'll kill you first." He threatened as he brought the knife towards her neck, almost touching her skin.

A malicious smile crossed her features and she leaned forward, allowing the knife to touch her pale skin. "That is… if you can…"

His glare intensified.

"Tch."

He removed his knife and put it back inside his coat. "Give me a plate of Tamagoyaki (a)."

"And a plate of Tako Nigiri (b) for me please."

The waitress hastily nodded and hurried away.

"Tch, stupid women."

"Don't be rude." She huffed, crossing her arms. "It's not her fault she's scared of you."

"Fuck is there to be scared about?"

"Fuck is there to be scared about?" She repeated. Suiren couldn't believe her ears. 'Is he serious?'

"You're cruel!" She accused. "Maybe if you didn't kill people for fun, people wouldn't be scared of you."

Kid scoffed and crossed his left leg upon his right, sitting in a relaxed manner. "We only kill those who get in my way."

Suiren sighed. "You're unbelievable."

* * *

"Che, why the hell do I have to stay here with you?!" Kid yelled, pointing at Suiren.

"Because I'll be lonely if you leave!" She cried, holding his pointer finger.

"O-Oi woman! Let go of my finger!"

"No! I don't want to! Not unless you promise to stay!"

"Alright you demon-spawn! We'll stay until that damn Law comes!"

In the background, Killer chuckled. "It's strange for you to comply."

"It's better to agree than to argue with that bitch." He grumbled as he headed for his room. He didn't have the patience to deal with the petite girl anymore.

He thought back to Killer's statement. Why he even agreed to her, he didn't know. He could have easily just left. Admittingly, there was something about the girl he liked. Maybe it was the way she challenged him, he didn't know. It's a shame she was already committed to a crew.

"Excuse you! Stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating! Don't be a sore loser!"

He sighed in irritation and slammed his hand into the wall.

"What the fuck are you guys arguing about!?" He roared.

Instead of the ruckus that was present earlier, only silence filled the air, followed by two short knocks on his door.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He bellowed.

The door creaked open and there stood the pink haired woman with purple orbs staring straight at him.

"Yo."

An irk mark appeared on his temple. 'Yo?!'

"What do you want?" He sighed. He didn't feel yelling anymore. He brushed a hand through his flame red hair and sat down on his bed.

"Heat is cheating."

If possible, the irk mark that was present on his temple grew.

"He's a bully. Punish him Kid-chan."

"You…" he started. The irk mark on his temple, bigger than ever. "YOU CAME IN HERE JUST TO TELL ME THAT?!"

Suiren glowered at the volume of his voice and pouted.

"Yes… punish him Kid-chan!" She cried, flinging her arms like a child.

Kid was at his limit. His patience limit is only so high. With a flash, he pinned Suiren to the wall.

She stopped her crying almost immediately at the new sudden pressure on her body.

"Excuse me."

Kid was surprised at the sudden change in tone. However he maintained his grip on her arms.

"This is not a comfortable position to be in."

Kid only smirked. "But it got you to shut the fuck up right?"

Suiren turned her head and tried to cover her blush. 'What's with boys and pinning people against the wall?!'

* * *

_"Oi! Law! You said we would be at the next island in ten minutes! It's been twenty!" Suiren whined as she stomped her foot. Her formed a small pout and glared at the captain. _

_Law had his eyes closed and was sitting in the chair in the control room. Bepo and the other navigators had left to the gallery. _

_"Answer me!" She wailed._

_Law's eyebrow started to twitch. Suiren has been nagging him nonstop for the past five minutes. It's a miracle he hasn't snapped and threw her off the sub. _

_"Shut up."_

_"Law-ne! I just want to be on land. I'm tired of being in this hot and stuffy sub!" _

_"You sound like Bepo."_

_She stopped her tantrum. In her mind, an image of the white polar bear in her mind moping about the hot sub. She sweat-dropped. _

_"A-Ah gomen… WAIT. Don't change the subject!" She accused, stomping her foot once again. "When will be on the next island? LAW!"_

_Before Suiren could utter another word, Law got up from his seat and walked towards childish woman. _

_Suiren stopped and watched Law. She took a step backwards as he walked forward, with that every knowing smile plastered on his face. _

_She kept backing until she felt the cold metal of the wall on her back. "Wh-What are you doing?" _

_Law didn't answer. He only leaned closer to the pinkette and as Suiren lifted her arms to push him away, he pinned her arms to the wall. _

_"L-Law…."_

_'He's too close…' _

_Law leaned even closer and Suiren could feel his hot breath near on her neck. She blushed and tilted her head. _

_"Even if you throw a fit, the sub won't move any faster." _

_Suiren could feel the mocking tone in his voice. Is possible, her blush deepened even more. _

_"Captain! We've arrived on land!" Bepo said over the loudspeaker. _

_Slowly Law got off Suiren and walked over to the door._

_Suiren only slid to the ground, trying to use the dim litted room to cover her blush. _

* * *

"You know… you're actually cute when you don't talk." He grinned.

Suiren's snapped towards Kid and glared. She paid no attention to the closeness of their faces. "Fuck you. I'm cute all the time."

Kid frowned. He wasn't expecting such a response. He expected her to be at least a little shy. 'Cocky bitch.'

"A bit conceited aren't you Princess (c)?" With those words he closed the space between them.

Suiren's eyes widen and froze at the soft contact of Kid's lips and all the thoughts that were in her head disappeared. Her mind was blank and her body wouldn't move.

Kid silently laughed and took the chance to bite her bottom lip. He felt her gasp and took the chance to deepen the kiss.

With the foreign touch in her mouth, she finally realized what was happening. She swiftly bit down on his tongue and regained her arms. She glared at the man before her.

"This is sexual assault."

* * *

**A/N: Ok just for clarification. No, Suiren and Kid won't end up as a couple. This is a Law story. There's actually a reason for this temporary onesided suirenxkid. **

**(a) Tamagoyaki : ****a type of ****Japanese****omelette****, which is made by rolling together several layers of cooked egg. The one kid ordered had that placed ontop of rice. **

**(b) Tako Nigiri: octopus sushi. It's a thinly sliced octopus (raw or cooked) then placed ontop of rice and wrapped with a band of seaweed.**

**(c) Yes Suiren comes off as really cocky. Remember she grew up rich, so she's spoiled and being cocky is just another bad trait of hers. **


End file.
